JC Drabbles
by mistyfur
Summary: A series of non-connecting drabbles.


Disclaimers: Characters are property of CBS/Paramount. I'm just taking them out for a spin ;)

.

* * *

**Black**

Kathryn lay back, her hands trailing over the still figure that slept on her lap. Chakotay's even breathing calming her and letting her relaxing into what she was doing. She traced lazy circles, her fingers entwine in the thick, black strands of his hair and let it drift free.

.

* * *

**Heat**

It had stunned her. Whereas the others failed to illicit any response from her, it had merely taken a casual brush of his hand against hers to make her realize what was building within her. His touch raising the heat of yearning within her, calling to her and taking hold of her in an inferno of desire that would not abate regardless of how much she tried to douse the fires.

.

* * *

**Scent**

A rose in bloom, a new born babe or the most exotic of spices. Some would say that these were among the most powerful scents that one would encounter in life but what they had failed to mention was the moment they saw her tears and scented the saltiness and bitterness they invoked.

.

* * *

**Window**

Chakotay looked out of the tiny window, watching Kathryn loving tend the garden. He smiled as a breeze rustled the auburn strands that had fallen free of the ponytail. Hidden behind the panels of glass he was free to watch her, losing a little more of his heart to her magic.

.

* * *

**Impossible**

It was the one thing that when uttered, raised her expectation and determination. She had beaten the odds arriving home within seven years instead of the seventy that had first been feared by all. Ask her to do the impossible and she would tackle the task with the same courage that had allowed her to face the unknown on a daily basis. Her mask in place and no hint of emotion that she was not completely confident in her crew that they would succeed. Ask her to confront her past, her past with him and see her falter. The impossible was easy when compared to facing them.

.

* * *

**Strawberries**

"Chakotay?" Kathryn murmured, holding up the plump berry and teasing it along his lips, tempting him to nibble on the sweet strawberry.

Holding her hand, his lips curled over the fruit and gently bit, the juices of the berry exploding in his mouth and a thin trail running down her hand. Watching her, he pulled her hand up, his tongue following the path and nibbling along her pale flesh.

"Delicious," he murmured, grinning at his lover.

.

* * *

**Soap **

It was driving her mad. Ever since they had returned from New Earth, he used it. It brought back the memories of their life, of what could be but was not. He had it replicated it after she had mentioned that she found it pleasing but now in the small confines of Voyager, the musky scent of his soap was taunting her with what she has been forced into giving up.

.

* * *

**Tattoo **

Kathryn leaned into him, her lips curving into a content smile. It had taken years but at last she was where she belonged. She shivered as his fingers brushed over her skin and a low moan escaped her when Chakotay leaned down to press a tender kiss on the mirror image of his tattoo that marked her as his for all to see.

.

* * *

**Sunshine**

He lay her down, pausing to look down at the naked woman before him. The rays of sunshine cascading over her body and making her skin glow in the gentle light. She lay among the sweet smelling grass, her hair spread around her in a disarray. The long, wavy locks shimmering with red highlights that were brought to life by the sunlight surrounding her in a fiery halo.

Lying there, she took his breath away. A warrior goddess surrounded by the nourishing earth, bathed in the sun's healing rays and perfumed by natures sweet scent.

"Chakotay?" Leaning up, Kathryn placed a gentle hand on over his chest, a worried expression furrowing her brow. "What's wrong?"

He shook his head and smiled down at her. She was everything that he had prayed the spirits to bring into his. "Nothing, I'm just looking at the most beautiful woman in my life."

.

* * *

**Hold/Held**

Over the years, he had been content to hold on to the promise given but as time past, the warmth eroded away. The coldness settled in and the barrier appeared between them. Too large to overcome and with new layers being constantly added. Hope wavered and began to unravel, sometimes it was too hard to hold on something that refused to be held. You had to step back to allow them to go free. Releasing the tight reigns and finding a bit of solace in knowing that someday, things could change. It was only a matter of time before the reality became clear, would she hold on when it came, giving them the life that they both sought or would she at last set him free?

.

* * *

.


End file.
